lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Devon (porn star)
| death= | location= Allentown, Pennsylvania, USA | birthname= Kristie Marie Lisa| measurements= 34D-22-32| height= 5 ft 3 in (1.60 m)| weight= 100 lb (45 kg)| eye color= Blue| hair color= Blonde| natural bust= No| orientation= Bisexual| ethnicity= German American | alias= Devin, Devin Striker| homepage= | iafd= Devon| imdb= 0222866| afdb= 577| afdb name= Devon| }} Devon (born Kristie Marie Lisa on March 28 1977 in Allentown, Pennsylvania) is an American pornographic actress. Today, the majority of Devon's family resides in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. Her parents are named Patrick and Marie, and she has an older sister (Patricia) and two younger brothers (Michael and Seth, the latter being a former All-American wrestling star at West Virginia University). Devon herself lives in Castaic, California, north of Los Angeles. Background Devon graduated from Saucon Valley Area High School in Hellertown, Pennsylvania in 1995. Shortly thereafter, she took a local job as a waitress. Devon then successfully auditioned for an amateur night at Al's Diamond Cabaret in Reading, Pennsylvania, winning the first place jackpot, and subsequently danced at the club for three years before entering the porn industry in 1998. Devon has since undergone considerable plastic surgery, not only to her breasts, but to her face as well. The quality of her breast implants have been rated among the best in the adult industry. She has four tattoos: a cross on her right arm; a butterfly on her left hip; and wrap-around tattoos on each of her ankles. Porn and acting career Devon's first foray into the adult film industry came in 1998, when she appeared in the film New Breed. She also appeared in a photo spread for Stuff, a soft-core men's magazine. She was the Penthouse Pet of the month in January 2001. In 2004 Devon appeared in the first WMV-HD DVD porn movie ever made, Island Fever 3, filmed on Tahiti and Bora Bora. Devon performed her first anal scene in 2005's Intoxicated. On July 31, 2005 she appeared in the HBO series, Entourage, appearing as herself in the Entourage episode "I Love You Too". The same year, she co-starred in the porn film Pirates. Devon also has appeared on MTV's "Pimp My Ride". In 2006 Devon walked out on her contracts, claiming that she was tired of working for big adult companies and of being told what to do. In October of that year she signed a contract with Shane's World to appear in films and direct film scenes for the company.Thomas J. Stanton. "Shane’s World Signs Devon". ''AVN.com. Accessed November 1 2006. Her first film for Shane's World was released in April 2007, titled "Devon Does Baja". Awards * Penthouse Pet, January 2001 * AVN's "Best Interactive DVD" 2001 (Virtual Sex with Devon) * Empire "Best Interactive DVD" 2001 (Virtual Sex with Devon) * AFW "Best Interactive DVD" 2001 (Virtual Sex with Devon) * AVN's "Best HD Production" 2005 (Island Fever 3) * Nightmoves "Best Video Award" (Devon Stripped) References External links *Devon Official Web Site. *Devon interview at terababes.com. *Devon interview on babesandstuff.com. *Devon interview at rogreviews.com. Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:American adult models Category:American porn stars Category:Bisexual American actors Category:Female porn stars Category:Penthouse Pets Category:People from the Lehigh Valley Category:People known by pseudonyms